jadesfandomcom-20200215-history
Gem Weapons
A Gem Weapon is the physical weapon of the Gems. Most Crystal Gems and some Homeworld Gems have one.Gem Weapons Most Gems are able to summon a personal weapon from their gemstone. However, there are exceptions to this; Lapis Lazuli's weapon is her hydrokinesis rather than a tangible object, such as Pearl's spear. Each weapon is highly personalized and unique, being specifically tailored after the tastes and personality of the Gem summoning it to the point where they cease being weapons at all: Rose Quartz and Steven's loving and protective nature is reflected by their 'weapon' being a shield, as well as phytokinesis and healing abilities. The weapon has a strong bond with its user, who is easily able to summon it by will alone; this will is easily stable enough to allow the Gem to seemingly create multiple copies of their weapon for use in dual-wielding or to be thrown in ranged attacks. The same bond also results in the weapon vanishing if the Gem's physical body is destroyed and they are forced to retreat into their gemstone. An example of this occurrence is when Jasper used a Gem Destabilizer on Garnet in "The Return" and Garnet's gauntlets vanished along with her. As seen in the episode "Bismuth", Gem Weapons can be upgraded by adding components to its 'base'. (For example, Garnet's upgrade seems to be metalic knuckles attached to the gauntlets, which can be considered as the base weapon) This modifications seem to last out and become part of the weapon itself, as the next times the gem summon the weapon it can be clearly seen that the upgrade has been summoned with it (Amethyst's upgraded whip as example). It seems summoning the weapons with these upgrades is optional, as Amethyst has been shown summoning both versions of her whip and Garnet and Pearl have both summoned their original versions of them since the upgrade. Gem Fusions typically wield a combined form of their components' weapons.Crystal Gem Weapons Pearl's Spear is a slideshow. Pearl wields a magic spear that consists of a glowing pearl blade with a white grip and a cyan, gold, and white colored pommel shaped like a star. The head of the blade spirals down the upper shaft, becoming less sharp on the lower shaft. The spear changes lengths. In its regular spear form, it is roughly as tall as Garnet, and in its wand form, it is only as long as Pearl's Sword. Pearl trusts in her years of training and concentration when summoning her weapon. Pearl's is the most summoned weapon out of the Crystal Gems. Like other summoned weapons, it is able to be broken and re-summoned anew. Pearl is seen dual-wielding her weapon in "Ocean Gem", throwing it in "Giant Woman" and "Coach Steven", and firing projectiles from it in "Watermelon Steven". As of the episode named "Bismuth", her spear is upgraded to be able to turn into a trident. However, she's still able to summon her spear without the trident arms attachment.Amethyst's Whip is a slideshow. Amethyst bears a multi-tailed dark violet whip able to take on one, two, or three tails depending on the task at hand. It has a cross-guard in the form of a lavender star. The lash is dark purple and is divided into three different segments with spiked balls on the ends. Multiple shards of amethyst are embedded on the main lash, which inflict additional damage and further restrain the target. Her whip has a purple amethyst as the pommel and the handle itself is purplish grey. She is seen using her one-tailed whip for smaller tasks, her two-tailed whip for regular combat, and her three tailed whip for larger tasks and occasional dual wielding. It is the least summoned weapon out of the three (Though as time goes by and recently she summons it a lot more), only being summoned for tactful purposes. Amethyst summons her weapon with confident nonchalance by putting her hand close to her chest and pulling it from her gem. Her whip has strong durability and elasticity, being able to support Sugilite's Flail and cut through metal and other hard objects. She's seen summoning her weapon in her palms in "Together Breakfast", using momentum to quickly stretch it in "Friend Ship", and lashing it hastily to create an explosive energy wave in "On the Run". In the episode "Bismuth", Amethyst's whip is upgraded to be able to summon a spiked ball on each tail of the whip in place of the usual amethyst pieces. However she's still able to summon her whip without flail bludgeon attachment. Steven's/Rose's Shield Steven wields his mother's weapon: a spiraled pink shield. The spiral is decorated with light pink rose thorns, and its center is shaped like a rose. When struck with an attack, it appears to generate a sound wave that negates Gem magic, as it disrupts Lapis Lazuli's control over her water constructs in "Ocean Gem" and Pearl's holograms in "Sworn to the Sword". Summoning his shield (especially on multiple occasions at a time) can drain him of energy. In "The Return", Steven is able to conjure a larger version of the shield, which successfully deflects the Gem Ship's laser. However, summoning the larger shield drains much of Steven's energy, enough to force him to his knees, rendered nearly unconscious. In "Sworn to the Sword", Steven is shown to have greater control over the shield, expanding it to take on multiple attacks without any noticeable fatigue. It was also shown that the shield can act as an offensive weapon, if used correctly. The shield was capable of cutting through the many Holo-Pearls, and even released concussive shock waves to knock several away at a time. In "Friend Ship", Steven was shown to have gained a degree of mastery with his shield, summoning the larger variant to stop a falling rock from hitting Garnet. He later summoned it again in its smaller variant, throwing it with enough accuracy to hit and momentarily stun Peridot. However, after summoning the larger variant a second time to provide cover for the other Gems, Steven began to show signs of fatigue and exhaustion which were previously observed in "The Return". Matt Burnett confirmed on Tumblr that Steven wields his mother's shield. In "The Test", Pearl states that one of Steven's greatest accomplishments is being able to summon his mother's shield. However, he is usually seen summoning a bubble shield. In "Crack the Whip", Stevonnie demonstates the ability to summon and utilize this shield as well, and they use it together with Rose's Sword to fight Jasper. They manage to successfully block and repel her helmet-enhanced headbutt, then they throw the shield at her as a distraction in order to strike her on the head, with enough force to poof the corrupted gem that Jasper was riding in the process, forcing her to retreat. In "Bismuth", Steven casually summons his shield to show it to Bismuth, indicating that he now has a much better control of his ability to summon his weapon. Ruby's Gauntlet In "Keystone Motel", Ruby is shown wielding a small, amaranth-purple gauntlet that has a darker maroon stripe on the shaft's upper half, along with a pinkish-red glove. While similar in design to Garnet's gauntlets, it appears smaller and does not have the same motif, lacking the knuckles that Garnet's gauntlets feature. Ruby's gauntlet has mitten shaped finger placements. Ruby is capable of putting a great deal of force behind it when swung, enough to completely smash a table in The Best Diner in the World when angry. Peridot's Ferrokinesis Peridot currently has no summonable weapon, but has the power to control iron and other such metals. Although Peridot's mastery using this ability varies, it is shown in "Earthlings" that she can effectively perform attack and defensive maneuvers by utilizing metal shrapnel as projectiles. In addition to the ability's defensive potential, she has also used this ability to save her tablet, and pick up/knock down a multitude of metal objects. Homeworld Gem Weapons Jasper's Crash Helmet Jasper's weapon was an orange, square helmet with a diamond shaped extension on the front and a visor to protect her eyes and gem. Like Rose, she wielded an object of defense, but Jasper used it primarily for offense. When she used her helmet, she often charged or headbutted her opponent.Ruby (Eyeball)'s Chisel Knife Ruby (Eyeball)'s weapon is a crimson and maroon, flat-ended chisel knife. The top forms a triangle. Ruby (Eyeball) is also able to summon the hilt of her shiv out of her gem, such as Pearl and Amethyst summoning the hilts of their weapons from their gems.Unaligned Gem Weapons.If Jasper's helmet combines with Lapis's water wings it creates a (Winged Helmet) Lapis Lazuli's Hydrokinesis Ian Jones-Quartey has confirmed that Lapis Lazuli's hydrokinesis is her weapon. As of yet, there is no known limit to this ability, and Lapis can create anything she imagines, from giant hands and shackles to clones of the Crystal Gems armed with ice weapons and even turning the entire ocean into a space elevator. Lapis can also summon water from her gemstone to form functional wings. Whether this water is previously stored in her gemstone's pocket dimension or generated by her is unknown. Her wings have also been seen taking the form of hands in "Chille Tid". Fusion Weapons Garnet's Gauntlets is a slideshow. Garnet usually dual wields weapons on both hands and are the only weapons to regenerate with a different design, being less elaborate than her previous gauntlet. Her gauntlet covers half of her lower arm at its normal size and her whole lower arm when she increases its size. Before regenerating, her gauntlet had a red and light red spiral design around the entire shaft, red and dark red fingers and finger tips, and contained the same star motif on the tops and bases of the gauntlets. After regenerating, her gauntlets became less elaborate, (although larger and more vivid) having one dark red and one violet-red stripe on the top and bottom halves of the gauntlet. The fingers are a lighter violet red with black finger tips and the base of her gauntlets no longer adorns the star, instead being a solid orange color. The back of her palm however keep the same yellow star motif, albeit more orange-like. Her gauntlet has knuckles embedded with light red garnets, which are strong enough to easily break through rock. Garnet's gauntlet is a combination of Ruby's gauntlet and Sapphire's weapon, the latter of which have yet to be seen. Unlike other fusion weapons, it is summoned complete instead of Garnet having to summon both weapons and fuse them. They also appear complete when being made into other weapons. She summons it by mentally connecting with the energy of the universe and channeling it through her gems. This makes her entire lower arm glow a bright red color and allows her gauntlet to materialize from her gem. They take longer or shorter amounts of time to be summoned depending on how large or small she wants it to be. When her gauntlet disappears, it glows the same bright red color as it does when it materializes. Slowly losing its shape, it turns into a small star that moves back into her gem. She can also launch it as a rocket fist as seen in "Watermelon Steven" (which is proven to make her hand temporarily disappear in "Reformed") and increase its size as shown in "Warp Tour" and "Garnet's Universe". As of "Bismuth", Garnet's gauntlets have been equipped with what appears to be spiked brass knuckles. However, she's still able to summon her gauntlets without the brass knuckles attachment. Opal's Energy Bow Opal's weapon is an opalescent recurve bow that fires arrows made of a light-based energy. The bow is roughly as tall as Opal herself. Due to Opal being a fusion of Amethyst and Pearl, she can summon both Amethyst's whip and/or Pearl's spear at will, and fuses both weapons together to form her bow. Flashes of light appear when she summons it and a gust of wind that blows Opal's hair back is created upon impact of the weapons fusing. Pearl's weapon forms the limbs of the bow while the lash and handle of Amethyst's whip become the string and grip, respectively. Her arrows are summoned when the bow is drawn back. These arrows cause a large explosion and emit a bright light on impact, as well as bearing a striking resemblance to the energy blasts emitted by Pearl's spear. Jade also has a similar feature fused with pearl, however they shoot paint balls caused by Jade's paint brush. The arrows are also capable of splitting into several smaller arrows and either attacking multiple targets at once, or overwhelming a single target. Targets pierced by these arrows can have their remaining gems bubbled by them as well. When fired by Alexandrite, the arrows can take on the silhouettes of Garnet, Amethyst, and Pearl (as seen in "Super Watermelon Island").Sugilite's Flail Sugilite's weapon is a giant flail with a purple ombre design formed out of Garnet's gauntlets and Amethyst's whip. A much longer version of Amethyst's whip acts as the supporting lash of the flail, and a giant version of Garnet's interlocked gauntlets act as the mace. The mace is adorned with a silver star-shaped ring that connects the bludgeon to the lash of the flail. There are two sugilites on the handle of the flail, one larger than the other one on the end of the handle and a smaller one connecting the handle to the whip. The flail is enormous, capable of causing mass destruction when swung. When used properly, the flail can smash hundreds of pillars into rubble in minutes. She uses its momentum to destroy large objects and utilizes its surface area to disrupt the balance of her opponents as seen in "Coach Steven". When used to constrict an enemy, the mace seems to disappear, leaving only the lash wrapped around its opponent (as seen in "Super Watermelon Island").Sardonyx's War Hammer Sardonyx's weapon is a giant war hammer, formed by fusing Garnet's gauntlets and Pearl's spear together. The head of the hammer is light red-orange, with both sides being shaped like a fist to represent Garnet's gauntlets. They are joined by a dark brown rectangular section with the black handle going through it. The base of the hammer has a pommel to that of Pearl's Spear and the top has a yellow five pointed star connecting the head of the hammer to the handle. It is considerably large, as the head of the hammer is taller than Sardonyx herself. Sardonyx wields her weapon much like a bat, while utilizing her anatomy manipulation ability to gain momentum and raise the precision of her strikes. The handle is extremely flexible in order to withstand the impacts of the hammer head without breaking. When the weapon disappears, it transforms into a cloud of dragonfly-shaped sparkles that fly away or dissipate. Sardonyx's hammer can also be turned into a drill by spinning rapidly, as seen in "Friend Ship". In its drill form, it's capable of drilling through thick walls and stone that the fusers couldn't break through with their weapons.Smoky Quartz's Yo-Yo Smoky Quartz's weapon is a large yo-yo, created by fusing Steven's shield with Amethyst's whip. They can use it to attack from a distance with complicated maneuvers, pull themselves out of the way of enemies, and even create vortexes of air. They also show the ability to summon and wield up to three yo-yos at once (one per hand). In "Know Your Fusion" it is shown that it can take on the form of a helicopter roter. Alexandrite's Arsenal As mentioned in the "Guide to The Crystal Gems", Alexandrite is capable of wielding all of the fusers' weapons. In addition, she's able to wield fusion weapons and even transform one weapon into another, seen in "Super Watermelon Island" when she turned Sugilite's Flail into Sardonyx's War Hammer. It is currently unknown if Alexandrite has her own unique weapon.Trivia The majority of the Crystal Gems' weapons are based on human weapons from the European medieval era. For example: Garnet's gauntlets, Amethyst's whip, Pearl's spear, Steven/Rose's shield, Rose's sword, Opal's longbow, Sugilite's flail, Ruby's gauntlet, and Sardonyx's war hammer.Jasper's helmet seems to be of a more modern/futuristic design - perhaps to contrast how "outdated" the Crystal Gems are compared to modern Homeworld Gems. Some other modern weapons include's those of Bubblebee Jasper and that of Rubilite. Lapis stated that the Homeworld is very different and very advanced, which could mean that the Homeworld weaponry has improved over the time, whereas the Crystal Gems' weaponry never developed and stayed archaic.Smoky Quartz's yo-yo is not traditionally a weapon, let alone a medieval one. However, yo-yos have been around for a long time; first being historically mentioned in 500 B.C. They are thought to have originated from China. There have been records of historical Filipino hunters using yo-yos as hunting weapons. The Gems can summon more than one of their signature weapons at a time: Garnet is usually portrayed fighting with paired gauntlets, Amethyst uses two whips in "Together Breakfast", and Pearl summons an additional spear in "Ocean Gem". Like the Crystal Gems' outfits, their signature weapons have stars on them with the exception of Steven and Ruby. Garnet's gauntlets have large stars on the back of the hand and previously had star designs at the hole of the gauntlets near the wrists.Amethyst's whip has a lilac star-shaped cross guard.Opal's bow has two yellow star-shaped cross guards that are identical to Amethyst's whip. The bludgeon on Sugilite's flail is adorned with a silver ring shaped like half of a star. Pearl's spear has a star shape pommel.Sardonyx's war hammer has a star on the top of the staff supporting the hammer part. Smoky Quartz's yo-yo has a star surrounding the center of the bludgeon. Of all the Crystal Gems' weapons introduced so far, Sugilite's flail is by far the largest. Height-wise, the flail's head is nearly as tall as the fusion Gem Opal. It also has the longest reach of any Gem melee weapon. Each of the Crystal Gems' weapons match the color palette of their respective owner.Peridot, Sapphire, Rainbow Quartz, Blue Diamond, and Yellow Diamond's weapons are unknown.According to Matt Burnett, Sapphire may not have her own weapon.Gems occasionally use oth er weapons to replace or supplem ent their summoned weapons.Pearl owns a collection of swords, and once owned a magical axe.Rose Quartz owns a vast collection of flails, battle axes, armor and a famed sword. Peridot often used her limb enhancers as a weapon Every non-summoned weapon used by the Crystal Gems during the war was created by Bismuth. Garnet, Steven, and Pearl have been shown to summon weapons of different sizes, while Amethyst has the ability to alter the number of tails at the end of her whip. Gem Weapons are modifiable, as shown by Bismuth when she gave each of the Crystal Gems, with the exception of Steven, upgrades to their weapons. Pearl's spear took on the form of a trident. Garnet's gauntlets now have what appear to be spiked brass knuckles. Amethyst's whip has a morning star at the end of each of its tails. In "Bubbled", we learn that different Gems of the same type can have different Gem Weapons, as the Ruby (Crystal Gem) and the Ruby (Eyeball) from Homeworld have different weapons, a gauntlet and a chisel knife, respectively.